An Identical Takeover
by 4everSeventeen
Summary: [Fax] Fang finds somebody through the blog, after Max saves the world.  She can help get them on the track to a normal life.  But their lives can never be normal.  Especially with Annika around. R&R. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

POV Max

Missouri. St. Louis to be exact. Don't ask me why the h-e-double hockey sticks we were going there, but we were. I think it had to do with mind control, bambi eyes, and Fang rubbing between my wings in that annoying, but pleasant way he has. I swear Angel, Nudge, and Fang could make anyone do anything they wanted them to do.

Fang said it had to do with the blog, but he wouldn't tell me more than that. Stupid boys. I had a feeling Nudge and Angel knew why Fang chose St. Louis of all places, but they weren't letting on either.

So here I was flying through the air with the greatest of ease, the daring young girl on the flying trapeze. Not really, but close enough.

The flight took a good five hours, and for four of those hours, all I heard was; "Maaax, I'm hunngryyyyy," from Nudge, and "Nudge, shut up, you're giving me a headache!" from, you guessed it, Iggy.

"Okay, guys landing in ten," Fang called back to us.

"Fang, where are we going?" I asked as I flew up to him and made the strokes of my wings match his.

"You'll see, Max, you'll see," was all I got from him, and he flew further ahead.** (A/n further or farther, I can't tell the difference so I just picked one, hopefully I'm right lol)**

POV Fang

Max kept pestering me about where we were, and where we were going. I wished I could tell her, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

We landed at the end of a street called Patoni drive. There were very few, but very nice houses on this lonely street. I looked at the small piece of crumpled paper that I had just pulled out of my pocket.

4801 Patoni drive

I saw a house with that address, and motioned the others to follow me. Max tapped Iggy's hand to show where we were headed, even though she didn't rightly know herself.

POV Nudge

"Oh my gosh! This is a really nice house. gasp It has a pool and a gazebo and a reaaalllllly big swing set. I wish I knew who lived here, wait; I DO know who lives here! I can't believe she lives in a mansion! Max is soooooooo lucky, or I think she is, I actually haven't met her yet, but oh my gosh! I -"

"Nudge, go ramble to Angel or somebody other than me because you're getting reaaalllllly annoying."

"Okay, Fang. But how did you find this place, well I know how you found it, but, I mean, like, do you wish you were this lucky? I mean with a never before seen and somewhat long lost i-"

"NUDGE!! YOU'RE GIVING IT AWAY!" Fang yelled staring at me, his face mixed between an I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that-when-Max-is-right-here look and a glare that could make anyone back down.

I left to go converse with Angel in my mind, where I could say anything I wanted to, or think in this case, because normally I just can't shut up, which other people think is really annoying, but I don't think I talk too much even though people always say I do.

_Nudge!_ I heard Angel's voice in my mind; _you talk AND think way too much_

_Oh, sorry Angel._

POV Fang

We walked up to the door because flying would have been too… show-offy.** (A/n if that's even a word) **I told Max to knock on the door, and I quietly positioned the others behind her, and me by her side.

I heard footsteps approaching the door. They sounded like a woman's; they were too heavy to be a man's.

_That must be Annika_. Angel told me.

I nodded my head in agreement.

Then came her big moment, our big moment, Max's big moment. The door started to open and a girl holding a book and wearing a scowl I've seen a million times on Max's face stepped out.

"Can I help you?" she snarled at us.

Then she saw us, or saw Max.

She dropped the book and fainted, and it didn't take a genius to know why.

**I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!! Except when other people put them up. I feel so evil. Mwa ha ha. Okay I'm good make me happy please review… and no Flames, or else. Laughs evilly in background I LOVE reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Sorry about the shortness. I, Like many other HP fans, am trying to read the whole book series all over again before the seventh book comes out, and I saw HP5 last night, the midnight show. It was hilarious, but sort of weird, I didn't think the… but I don't want to give anything away,. But you totally have to go see it.**

**Any ways here's the chappie, they'll be coming up a lot faster after HP is over, sniffle, and I'm leaving on vacation Friday, so expect one after Wednesday, no sooner than then, and its not going up until I get more reviews.**

Chapter 2

POV Fang

She. Looked. Exactly. Like. Max.

Not that I wasn't expecting it or anything. She had sent a DNA sample to me through the technology of today, but there was no difference between them. Max was stuttering next to me.

"Ummmm, is anyone going to get her up?" asked Iggy.

"Oh, y…y…yeah. Fang, c…c…could you h…h...help m…m…me?"

Max's hands were shaking so much she almost dropped Annika.

"Max, put her down, Ig come here and help me pick her up"

We put her on the couch, we were going to try to wake her up there.

POV Annika

15 minutes later

"Wha…wha…what happened"

And why the hell were all these people in my living room, and with their wings out. Wait, they had wings? Why are they here, what do they want with me? \

"Annika, are you awake?"

How do they know my name? I then realized who they were, but not why they were here. I looked for the girl that I saw in the doorway, Maxine, I think.

_No, just Max. I'm Angel. Fang says it's okay to talk to you like this._

_Who's Fang? And how are you talking to me, Angel? Are you an Angel. That would explain why you're talking to me in my head._

_First question, Dark one, who never talks, who likes Max, and and is constantly thinking about her. You never get a straight answer out of him, not even if you're reading his mind. He honestly is always thinking about Max. His last thought was _"I didn't expect her to look this much like Max, she's an exact replica, minus wings, but I still like Max more, Whoa did I just think that, please let Angel not have heard.._ Whoops, shouldn't have told you that. Second question, And no I'm not an Angel, I'm a genetically mutated bird-person with the ability to read, control, and talk to people in their minds. And I'm sitting right next to you disguised as an adorable six year old girl with a flock of other bird-freaks behind me._

_Once again who are you?_

_I just freakin' told you!_

_Honestly?_

_Yep._

"Ange, is she awake"

"Yes and I think she wants to talk to you."

POV Angel

_No, I do not_

_Wait, I wasn't reading your mind, how did you do that?_

_I'm a genetically mutated bird-person with the ability to read, control, and talk to people in their minds. And I'm lying right next to you disguised as a normal human being._

**I didn't want to end it here but it just seemed like such a good place, you know? Anyways, reviews, or no chapter three!!! I love lording things over people.**

**hugs for Fang and Iggy **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

POV Annika

"Hey could we talk, in private, guys, Angel…thanks." Max had done the job of evacuating the chillin's from the room.

I felt like I was looking in a mirror, except this one wasn't too happy at the moment, she was mad at me for scaring Angel. But who wouldn't be?

"What else can you do, besides reading minds, and controlling them too?"

"Out of curiosity or protection?"

"What's it to you?" she snarled at me.

"Why're you asking" I said, wearing an identical sneering face.

"Just tell me, please."

I decided to have fun freaking Max out. Which coincidentally I have an extremely dark gift of doing, you see. I can do anything I want to do, I can split myself in half and live, I can faint on command, I can mentally teleport people to wherever I want them to go, and I can make a copy of myself or anybody else, all on command of my mind WITHOUT becoming fatigued.

I copied myself behind her La-Z-Boy, and had me speak in Gazzy's voice, while on fire. (And if you don't think that's a weird sentence, read it again.) I stayed in my chair, a very non-chalant look on my face, while the other me started speaking.

POV Max

I heard Gazzy's voice behind me, but could sense it wasn't him. He felt different, the person felt like a girl (Max means that the person wasn't touching her, but they just felt different on the inside. Like you would know if a little kid, or a grown man was standing behind you, it's hard to explain.)

I slowly turned around to look at whomever was talking, and saw Annika. I whipped back around to see Annika again. How was she doing this, was this her way of telling me what her powers were. Could she duplicate herself, and talk in other peoples voices, even when she hadn't heard them before? I looked at the other Annika again.

"I can do what ever I want to do, I can kill with the snap of my fingers. I can turn myself into a talking telephone booth, that's fun by the way, scares the living daylights out of most people."

She burst into flame, then made water squirt the entire room, without getting it wet. This girl was the most dangerous person I had ever seen in my entire life. The "original Annika" made her duplicate disappear, and then turned herself into an armchair, and back again. She made wind whip across the room, but nothing stirred. She grew a tree from the palm of her hand, then moved it to outside the window without getting up. She was the master of everything, disguises, water, fire, air, She could do anything and everything. She was in complete control of her world.

She reverted back to normal state, which didn't look like me.

"How did you do that."

"With my mind, if I can think it, I can do it"

The other five flock members were thrust out of her eyes in the form of a hologram. Gazzy and Iggy were discussing in a corner of the next room. Angel and Nudge were playing a hand game. Fang was sitting against the wall, doing nothing, and total was lying down next to Angel.

"Is this what they're-"

"doing right now, yes"

"Who do you want to hear?"

"You can do that?"

"I can do anything, Maximum…Gazzy and Iggy it is.

The hologram started to produce sound, and Annika zoomed in on Gazzy and Iggy.

"No, that won't work because you need something that won't react to the bleach, use the wires connected to some polyester and add the fire, and ba-boom!"

"ahhhhh you want to hear what Fang's thinking."

"I can do it… and you're going to get some good dirt on him for later use, here goes.

_Man-o-man-o-man. She is so God damn stubborn. I wish I could just hold her and kiss her, I wonder what's taking them so long, girl chat probably. Maybe their discussing how hot I am, yeah that would be the life, I wish I could get some time alone with her. And, wait, why am I thinking all of this, Angel's gonna crack up laughing._

And sure enough when Annika zoomed out again, Angel was quaking with mirthless laughter along with Nudge.

_Not good, another subject, right . ummmm Annika, I wonder what she can do, I can't believe she looks just like Max. Max. She's so beautiful, I love it when she jumps into the sky, she's so powerful, and graceful, I love… Bad Fang, Bad Fang, Angel heard all of that._

"And not to mention us. I could if you really wanted, give you another power. I could give you the power of mind reading and control, and be able to talk to people in their minds. You and Angel and I could share a little joke, Max being able to read minds, you want to?

I could be able to read minds, ohh that would be sweet, I would never have to try to figure out what anyone's up to, I could just read their mind.

"Yes"

"I'm gonna bring Angel in here, and leave a replica of her that will act exactly like her in there, okay." She said as she removed the hologram.

POV Angel

I started to feel tingly, and then I was in the room with Max and Annika.

" What did you just do to me, Why doesn't she look like M-"

My mouth kept moving, but no sound came out. I gave up with my mouth, and started with my mind. But I couldn't reach either of their minds.

_Don't talk, listen. Annika has an unlimited amount of power._

_Annika's eyes went weird, then a hologram of Max's and Annika's discussion played in front of me, and the sounds echoed in my head._

I was left in awe, looking at Annika, who then made a carrot grow in mid-air. She took it out of the air, and starting eating it.

_You can talk now, but Max and I would prefer you use your mind, we will grant you access._

_Max, I am going to give you that power now, are you ready?_

_Yes, I am._

POV Max

I felt weird for a second, then it was over.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Try to reach someone in the next room. Focus on what their thinking, only on what their thinking."

I followed the advice. After all, she'd probably been reading minds longer than Angel had. I heard Nudges thoughts echoing in my head.

_I wonder what's for dinner. I'm really hungry. I just don't want spinach. Blech. Whoever had the bright idea of spinach being an edible food, I'd like too see them. If I could get near them, they would be dead before they could say " hybrid"._

"It worked," I said, answering my own question.

**YAY!! This was sooner than expected. I finished the HP series again. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I want 15 reviews before I post the next chapter, probably by next Thursday. Everybody else gives virtual cookies, but I give virtual brownies to anyone who's reviewed every chapter, like Angelz On Edge. YAY you!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**This is the dinner after Max first can read minds, Enjoy.**

POV Fang

_Max is acting all weird around me now. Ever since she talked with Annika she's smiled to herself when she's seen me. Angel better not have been talking to her, Oh I swear I'm gonna have to kill that child._

_Awww. But then Max wouldn't have her baby anymore, and I couldn't tell you that Max likes you 'cause I would be dead!!_

She screamed the last part. And having an angry six year old telepathic child scream in your head is NOT pleasant. Apparently I reached my hand up to my ear, because Max was looking at me with a look that was asking if I was okay. I nodded my head and went back to eating the literally endless supply of food.

Annika could apparently mimic voices, read minds, duplicate herself or anybody else, and grow things from the palm of her hand. I am not complaining about the last one.

_Glad to hear it. I'm glad that you finally appreciate your elders, even if they are only one year older, and somebody you just met, ahem, cough, me. Although I might say it took you awhile, even if it was only in your head._

I scowled, having two separate people talking and reading your mind is no happy thing. _Although if it were Max I wouldn't mind so much. It would be so much easier to tell her that I loved her in my head than out lou- ANGEL!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD RIGHT NOW!!!! _

_What about me?_

_UGHH!!! You too._

Max was uncontrollably giggling next to me. I thought Angel had just told her what I had said.

_No I didn't_

Two hours from meeting her, and she's already gotten on my bad side. Annika was going to turn out worse than Angel, in fact she already had.

I focused on the food again. Chicken, steak, ribs, ham, turkey, hotdogs, fruit, you name it, we had it.

POV Max **Dinner is over I'm trying to move it along**

I can so see why Angel likes the whole mind reading thing. It is so funny. All Nudge was thinking about was food, and Gazzy and Iggy were thinking about bombs, but Fang was… interesting. I didn't know that he wanted to KISS me. OR that he really loved me, but hey, I guess Mr. No-Emotion himself, has to have some feelings (though not about me).

Now I can tell when Angel is reading my mind, and block her out without trying to. It so totally helps. I can think about Fang all I want, without giggles or snide remarks, exceptions from the Voice, I hadn't heard it in a while. Maybe it had left. YAHOOOOOOO!!!!

_Don't get your hopes up, Maximum, this is just one of your many stops on the journey._

_To where?_

No answer. Who would've guessed?

**All readers with their hands in the air saying, oooh, ooh, me, me! All Hermione Granger-like. YAY Harry Potter in a few days. This is the end of chapter four. I now know where I'm going with it, unlike before, so some stuff won't make sense with the stuff I'm gonna write, but bear with me. AND I NEED AT LEAST twenty reviews before I post , or the next chap won't be til August. So push the little purple button. PLZ!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five **This is after the dinner, but before the flock goes to bed.**

**YAY I get to do a Faxy chapter now!!! I officially know where this is going, but I have several endings. Two of them have a sequel, and one of them is actually a trilogy, but that's easier said than done. This specific story isn't over anytime soon, so ENJOY!! (and don't forget about the little purple button down there. Push it. Tell me what you think. you know you want to)**

**I have been intentionally avoiding disclaimers but nobody's said anything. So I decided to put one in for the heck of it.**

**Disclaimer: (with help fromThe Fang)**

**Fang: You know I do these for so many people, I think I should get paid.**

**Maxigirl: How bout I have you kiss Max this chapter, and make her be all happy and everything, and I won't let her run off even if she wants to.**

**Fang: blushing I don't want to kiss Max**

**Maxigirl: Of course you don't, but get on with it already.**

**Fang: oh, right. She doesn't own Me, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Angel, or my Max. wait. You are so not putting that on there, or I'll-**

**Maxigirl: What? You know I DO own Annika here.**

**Fang: Never mind. And I'll take your offer on the payment thing, so I'm not rude.**

**Maxigirl: Cuz we know you were brought up with such good manners.**

**Fang: Just get on with it, before I embarrass myself even more. I swear I should stop doing these things.**

_Now I can tell when Angel is reading my mind, and block her out without trying to. It so totally helps. I can think about Fang all I want, without giggles or snide remarks, exceptions from the Voice, I hadn't heard it in a while. Maybe it had left. YAHOOOOOOO!!!!_

_Don't get your hopes up, Maximum, this is just one of your many stops on the journey._

_To where?_

_No answer. Who would've guessed? _

I love reading minds!!! But I think Fang's getting suspicious, not that I can read it on his face, but he's kind of got a different aura around him when I'm around, and his thoughts keep straying over to me, no matter how hard he's trying to get off the subject of me. He actually managed to get to me by thinking about football. Well I guess it wasn't that hard. After that cowboys game and his sexist moment while looking at the cheerleaders, and thinking about how hot they were, It doesn't seem too hard to get on the subject of me, but, who knows.

Annika's been really nice so far. I can't help but get the feeling that I can trust her, you know. Maybe it's because I'd hate to have her as an enemy. I shudder thinking about it.

And her house was awesome. Each of the kids got their own room, decorated how they like. Fang's was, you guessed it, black. Ig, Fang and I each got a king size bed, and the littler ones got doubles. Why we all needed King sized beds was beyond me, but it gave me room to spread my wings out. I was thinking about Annika when I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah, you can come in."

"Hey"

It was Fang.

"Hey back to you. So, what do you think of Annika?" I asked.

"She's nice, but do you want to go flying? I need to stretch my wings out."

I knew he wanted more than this, but I decided to play along, I told Angel that we were going flying, and opened the window.

POV Fang

She opened the window, and I took that as a yes. We both stepped out and unfurled our wings. I led the way to a forest with some caves a few miles away.

I stopped over a clearing, and hovered there for a second. Max followed suit, and was hovering next to me. She looked so beautiful with the wind whipping her hair around her head, and her wings, steadily holding herself into place.

"I wanted to talk where Angel wouldn't hear us, or read our minds."

"That was a good idea, or lie for that matter." Max said, as she landed on the ground, her face six inches from mine. "but I think you brought me here so we could do this."

She was barely inches from my face when she said that. Then she leant in and kissed me on the lips.

She stopped for a moment and looked at me questioningly. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me while her hands slipped up my chest and to my face, where we resumed kissing, or making out for that matter. I started to slide my hands up her shirt.

POV Max

His hands started sliding up my shirt, but knew he did not have the intention of taking it off of me. That would have been too far. He started massaging where my wings met my shoulders. We broke apart after what seemed like forever.

"I think we should head back" I whispered into his shoulder. He nodded and whipped his wings open, and began to lift us both into the air.

"I can fly myself, you know."

"You can, but I'd rather you stay here."

"Fang, we can't let the other kids see you taking me back."

"Why not?" he said, but let me open my wings and fly for myself, and he flew over me, still staring at me, and thinking about me for that matter.

We flew back through the open window, and went into our respective rooms.

What a night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Okay. I can trust myself not to let Angel know what Fang and I were doing last night, but I can't trust Fang. So the evil little me asked/begged/pleaded/got down on my knees and prayed for Annika to wipe Fang's memory. The one catch was that Annika had to know the memory she was going to wipe before she could actually get rid of it. Damnit.

But I told myself those were details. So I had her wipe Fang's Memory, and had her put one in where Fang and I were talking about Annika. That one cost money, though I can't understand why.

As it turns out, Annika can cook. And not just grow the food from her hand. That's how she got the ingredients, but not how she made the food. Breakfast was Bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, yogurt, cereal, and some sort of hammy-omelet.

When breakfast was over, I got up to help Annika clear up, But I felt someone grab my arm and whip me around.

Fang looked me straight in the eye, with a somewhat serious look on his face.

"We Need To Talk"

"About what?"

"Just come with me."

I left the breakfast table and involuntarily followed him, because for some reason I couldn't make myself turn back, no matter how hard I tried. Weird.

He threw me into his bedroom, literally, and came in and locked the door behind him, without touching it.

"Fang?"

"Don't you DARE Fang me!!" He said, putting the palm of his left hand dangerously close to my chest, very threateningly. **(It took me forever trying to figure out what word to use there. Do you know how many suffixes are in threateningly?)**

At this moment , I was totally, and officially creeped out. I mean, What had happened to him. Apparently he had turned into Mr. Emotional, because every line of his face was etched with anger, all towards me. And the worst part was that I had no clue as to what was going on.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

He pulled his hand away from me and said, "Nothing, I just wanted to creep you out, for asking Ann to wipe my memory cause you don't think I can keep a secret. Do you want to know a really good secret?"

"Ummmm, Sure?"

"I have a new power" he said, and walked out of the room.

**I love that cliffie, soory for the short ness, but at least I posted, right? Now. Right now, I NEED you to push the little purple button down there. Please I'm beggig you. I now give Fang clones. I would give Fred Weasley clones, but…. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! I'm trying to write a tribute for the HP part of the site, for all the dead people in the book. I'm sorry if I gave anything away, to those of you who have not finished the 7th HP book yet. I'm going on vacation soon, so that means no updates, but I'll try to get the next chapter up here.**

**I have to do all the FF stuff when my mom's not home because apparently I spend too much time on the computer (only four to five hours a day, gosh!!). She limited it to a freaking half hour people!!! So now the chaps will come up slowly, but that gives you more chances to REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
